1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sensor system for a vehicle and to an operating method for a sensor system in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peripheral sensor units in occupant protection systems generally use current interfaces (e.g., PAS4-IF, PSI5 or the like) for transmitting sensor data to an evaluation and control unit, such as a central control unit, for example. In current interfaces of the latest generation (e.g., PSI5 v1.3, Pegasus or the like), the data transmission is carried out clock-synchronously with the evaluation and control unit.
A working clock signal is generated by the evaluation and control unit for this purpose, which is supplied to the peripheral sensor units to signal the start of a new data frame. The communication from the sensor unit in the direction of the evaluation and control unit is then carried out by modulation of the consumed current. The modulation amplitude of the data signal is fixedly predefined.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2009 046 450 A1 describes a sensor system having at least one sensor and one evaluation unit, and a method for operating a sensor system. The described evaluation unit is supplied a sensor signal of the at least one sensor which represents the measured variable. A modulator is provided, with the aid of which the signal of the sensor is modulated during the measurement with a periodic test signal which is independent of the sensor signal.